High School DxD: The Perfect Plan
by KAPfan9876
Summary: Kokabiel is trying to think of a way to kill Issei. Does he succeed? Read and find out. Based on another episode of SuperMarioLogan.


_Our story begins in an abandoned chuch._

* * *

Off-screen, we first hear Kokabiel making plans to kill Issei. He angrily crumples it up and throws it. He makes another plan but crumples it up. Kokabiel makes a third plans and he is sastified.

Kokabiel: "YEEEEEESSSSS! YES! Alright, we're gonna feed Issei an orange. Then he's gonna eat and he's gonna bloat up and then HE'S GONNA FART AND FART AND FAAAAAARRRRT! Yes, then his bowels are gonna explode."

Kokabiel thought for a moment and has a second thought about the plan.

Kokabiel: "That is stupid. THAT IS STUPID! Alright, MINIONS! MINIONS ASSEMBLE!"

Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek gather around Kokabiel with their plans.

Kokabiel: "Ah yes, my minions, do you have your plans to kill Issei?"

All of them say yes.

Kokabiel: "Alright, before I look at guy's plans, what do you think of mine?"

They look at Kokabiels plans.

Raynare: "What is it?"

Kokabiel: "Well, I feed Issei this orange, then he bloats up, and then he farts till he dies."

Raynare: "Well, that's kinda ridiculous."

Kokabiel: "WHAT!"

Raynare (Nervous): "UH NOTHING! IT LOOKS REALLY REALLY GOOD!"

Kalawarner: "Yeah, it looks really good."

Kokabiel: "That's what I thought you guys said. Alright Kalawarner, let me see your plan."

Kalawarner shows her plan to Kokabiel.

Kalawarner: "Okay uh, we should lure Issei into a basement and then drop steel beams on his head. And it's a good plan because steel beams hurt and then he'll say 'ouch'."

Kokabiel: "'Ouch'?"

Kalawarner: "Yeah, 'cause they hurt."

Kokabiel (Pissed): "WE WANT HIM TO DIE! We don't want him to say 'ouch'."

Kalawarner: "I'm sorry."

Kokabiel: "Get that out of my face."

Kalawarner: "Okay."

Kalawarner takes her plan and walks away.

Kokabiel: "(Sigh) who's next?"

Dohnaseek: "Me."

Kokabiel: "Oh yes, Dohnaseek. Bring your plan up here."

Dohnaseek takes his plan up to Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: "Alright, it looks good. Explain."

Dohnaseek: "Uhh... if we can get like... Issei to... walk on this X... we'll take this here uhh... bombu and uhh..."

Kokabiel: "Hold on, hold on, what did you call it?"

Dohnaseek: "Bombu."

Kokabiel: "N-no, the 'B' is silent. The final 'B' is silent, it's bomb."

Dohnaseek: "Uhh... okay, so we take this bombu and it will hit Issei."

Kokabiel: "What did I just say, the final 'B' is silent."

Dohnaseek: "Uhh... so we'll take this bombu-"

Kokabiel (Pissed): "GET OUT OF MY FACE! I DON'T WANNA HERE BOMBA! IF YOU COULD SAY BOMBA! THEN YOU COULD LEAVE!"

Dohnaseek (Nervous): "Uhhhhh... Aaaahhhhh."

Dohnaseek leaves with his plan.

Kokabiel: "Aw Jesus, alright who's next?"

Raynare: "Oh me, I'm next."

Raynare shows her plan to Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: "I like it, there's bright colors."

Raynare: "Yeah."

Kokabiel: "Explain."

Raynare: "We take this little crane thing here and then we dunk Issei into a bowl of acid."

Kokabiel: "I like it, BUT we don't have the budget for the crane."

Raynare: "Oh uh, well we could just use one of those prize grabber machines."

Kokabiel: "I LOVE THOSE GAMES! You pay 50 cents, and they rip people off, I love them. Alright, that's the idea we're doing. We're doing it. Everybody, we are doing this idea."

Then Mittelt comes up with her plan.

Mittelt: "Oh sir, I have an idea."

Kokabiel: "Oh yeah you, Mittelt, What's your idea?"

Mittelt shows her plan which is actually a bunch of scribbles to Kokabiel.

Mittelt: "Okay, that's my idea."

Kokabiel (Sarcastic): "Wow, what is it?"

Mittelt: "Well see, I didn't know what to draw, so I did a bunch of scribbles. Is it genius?"

Kokabiel (Faking): "Uh, yeah, it sure is. I think I like this idea, we're gonna do that."

Raynare: "What, seriously?"

Kokabiel (Whispering to Raynare): "Are you kidding me? We have liabilities. She's a little girl. We cannot discriminate, we have to do her idea."

Raynare: "Uh... okay but her plan really sucks."

Kokabiel (Whispering): "You think I don't know that?"

Raynare: "Uh... okay."

Mittelt: "So are you all gonna do my idea?"

Koakbiel turns back to Mittelt.

Kokabiel (Faking): "Yeah, we're definitely gonna do this idea."

Mittelt: "Really?"

Kokabiel (Faking): "Yeah really."

Mittelt: "Whoa."

Kokabiel (Faking): "Alright, so I'm gonna put this in a very special place for very special ideas."

Kokabiel crumples the plan behind his back.

Mittelt: "So do I get a prize?"

Kokabiel: "Yeah, five minute break, go."

Mittelt: "Okay."

Mittelt leaves while Kokabiel turns back to Raynare.

Kokabiel: "We're doing you're idea."

Raynare (Relived): "Yes".

Kokabiel: "Alright, we gotta get all the materials ready and to get Issei in this acid and I love the part where he dies."

Raynare: "Yeah, that's the idea."

Kokabiel stares at Raynare.

Kokabiel: "WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE?!"

Raynare (Nervous): "Sorry sir."

Kokabiel: "MOVE!"

Raynare quickly leaves. We then cut to Kokabiel, Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner making the acid.

Kokabiel: "YES! YES! AHAHAHAHA!"

Kokabiel looks at his minions.

Kokabiel: "Why aren't you all laughing at me?"

The other fallen angels fake laugh while Kokabiel laughs for real.

Kokabiel: "Alright, shut up."

The other fallen angels stop fake laughing.

Kokabiel: "Alright Raynare, what do we do next?"

Raynare: "We have to add the poison."

Kokabiel: "Aw yes, the poison. Who wants to add the poison?"

Raynare: "I guess I'll do it."

Mittelt then comes up to Kokabiel.

Mittelt: "Sir."

Kokabiel: "What?"

Mittelt: "Can I do it."

Kokabiel: "Uh, yeah sure, go ahead."

The other fallen angels start complaining.

Kokabiel: "GUYS, SHUT UP!"

They stop complaining.

Kokabiel: "Jesus. Alright Mittelt, go ahead."

Mittelt: "Okay."

Mittelt picks it up but drops it on the floor. The glass didn't break though.

Kokabiel: "Fuck. MMM!"

Mittelt (Worried): "Are you mad sir?"

Kokabiel (Faking): "No no, I'm not mad. You messed everything up. You knocked everything over but no, I'm not mad."

Tears start to form in Mittelt's eyes.

Kokabiel: "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do now cry about it?"

Mittelt starts crying.

Kokabiel: "Jesus, I want something done, you gotta do it yourself."

Mittelt (Sobbing while running away): "WAAAAAHHHH!"

Kokabiel picks up the glass of poison.

Kokabiel: "Alright, here we go."

Kokabiel heads up the glass of poison above the acid.

Kokabiel: "Alright, one, two, three."

Kokabiel drops the glass with the poison in the acid which starts bubbling.

Kokabiel (Joyed): "Yes, YES! Alright, it is boiling perfectly. Alright, so what's next? Who wants to get in?"

Raynare: "Uh, not it."

Kalawarner: "I don't wanna get in it."

Kokabiel: "Well come on guys, we gotta see if it's deadly enough."

Raynare: "Well, it looks pretty deadly."

Kalawarner: "Yeah."

Kokabiel: "Well, if you say so, Raynare. Alright, we have to go get Issei. So you guys go get him, AND WE'LL PUT HIM IN HERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The other fallen angels head out to get Issei. We then cut to Issei and Asia at a park.

Asia: "Issei, thanks for taking me to the park, it's so lovely outside."

Issei: "No problem, Asia."

Meanwhile, Kalawarner and Mittelt are spying on Issei.

Mittelt: "There's Issei."

Kalawarner: "Yeah, I see him."

Mittelt: "So just follow my plan and we'll capture Issei and take him back to the lair."

Kalawarner: "So what was your plan again?"

Mittelt: "It was the scribbles."

Kalawarner: "Oh, I understand that but I couldn't read it, so could you explain?"

Mittelt: "Yeah, see Issei's wallet in his pocket?"

Kalawarner: "Yeah, I see it."

Mittelt: "So basically, I'll got distract him and you'll run up and grab the wallet and then Issei will chase us back to the lair and we put him in the acid."

Kalawarner: "That's genius."

Mittelt: "So I'll go distract him, and you grab that wallet."

Kalawarner: "Okay."

Mittelt: "Alright, let's go."

Kalawarner and Mittelt start heading towards Issei and Asia. We cut to Issei and Asia finding some ducks at a fountain.

Asia: "Look Issei, baby ducks in the fountain."

Issei: "I wonder how they got here."

Mittelt suddenly appears in front of Issei and Asia.

Mittelt: "ROAR! I'M A FALLEN ANGEL AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Issei and Asia we're shocked.

Issei (Serious): "ASIA! STAY BEHIND ME! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS! BOOSTED GEAR ON!

Ddraig: "BOOST!"

Issei summons his Boosted Gear. Meanwhile Kalawarner sneaks up behind him and quickly snatches his wallet.

Kalawarner: "I GOT HIS WALLET!"

Kalawarenr summons her wings and quickly flies away. Issei and Asia look behind.

Issei (Surprised): "What the? HEY ASIA, THAT FALLEN ANGEL TOOK MY WALLET! LET'S GO!"

Issei and Asia start chasing Kalawarner while Mittelt follows them. We cut to Kokabiel with the bowl of acid.

Kokabiel: "WHERE'S KALAWARNER?!"

Kalawarner comes running in the lair.

Kalawarner (Gasping): "Issei's coming sir."

Kalawarner places the wallet on the floor and runs away. Issei then comes in.

Issei (Mad): "Stupid fallen angel, taking my wallet."

Issei picks up his wallet.

Kokabiel: "RAYNARE QUICK, DROP THE CRANE!"

Issei (Confused): "What?"

Raynare drops the crane on Issei and carries him up.

Issei: "OW OW!"

Kokabiel (Joyed): "YES!"

Asia comes in the lair.

Asia (Shocked): "ISSEI! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Aisa looks up and sees Issei hanging from a crane.

Kokabiel: "Yes, bring him over the acid."

Asia: "What, the acid?"

Raynare brings Issei to the acid.

Issei (Anrgy): "GRR STUPID KOKABIEL, LET GO OF ME!"

Kokabiel: "Never. Raynare, slowly lower him into the acid. I want to see him suffer."

Raynare lowers Issei to the acid.

Issei (Shocked): "THE ACID, LET ME GO!"

Asia (Scared): "NO ISSEI!"

Issei attempts to summon his boosted gear but couldn't.

Issei (Confused): "WHAT THE! WHY COULDN'T I SUMMON MY SACRED GEAR!"

Kokabiel: "THAT'S BECAUSE THIS CRANE PREVENTS DEVILS FROM USING THEIR POWERS! Oh Raynare, we have to add more poison. I want to see him suffer even more."

Kokabiel adds more poison to the acid.

Issei (Confused): "What, suffer?"

Kokabiel: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Issei: "DAMN IT!"

Raynare lowers Issei close to the poison.

Kokabiel (Joyed): "YES!"

Asia (Scared): "OH NO, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

Dohnaseek comes out from the shadows.

Dohnaseek: "Kokabiel, I found the bombu."

Asia: "What? A bomb?"

Dohnaseek: "No, it's bombu."

Asia: "GIVE ME THAT!"

quickly snatches the bomb from Dohnaseek and throws it at the crane.

Raynare: "What the?"

The bomb explodes Raynare along with the crane that throws Issei away from the acid.

Kokabiel (Angry): "NOOOOO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" NOOOOO!"

Issei drops to the floor.

Asia: "Issei, are you alright?"

Issei: "Asia, you saved me."

They both hug each other.

Kokabiel (Angry): "NO NO NO! I'M SUPOSE TO WIN, ISSEI! YOUR SUPPOSE TO LOOSE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN?!"

Issei: "Kokabiel, Why are you so mad? Why are you trying to kill me?"

Asia: "Yeah."

Kokabiel: "Uh... YOU GOT A HAREM WITH SEXY GIRLS BUT I DON'T!"

Issei and Asia look at each other.

Issei: "That's no reason to kill me, Kokabiel."

Kokabiel: "YES IT IS!"

Asia: "Well you do have a lot of nice girls."

Issei: "Well, I'm gonna kill Kokabiel."

Kokabiel (Nervous): "Uh uh uh, I have to go."

Kokabiel quickly flies away.

Issei: "Damn it, Kokabiel got away. So what are we gonna do now?"

Asia looks at the bowl of acid.

Asia: "I'm mean, what was that your were even dangling with? Is that Powerade?"

Asia looks below at the acid.

Issei: "THAT'S ACID!"

Issis attempts to grab Asia while she nearly falls in the acid.

 **End**

 **Characters that appeared in the story**

 **Kokabiel**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Mittelt**

 **Dohnaseek**

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Ddraig**

 **More stories coming soon you guys, As always, please review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
